


Endearing Qualities

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWQ 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: How wonderfully cute.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWQ 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Endearing Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> Week 7  
> Prompt: not a date  
> Genre: First ___ (your choice)  
> Word count: under 150 words

"First stakeout," Eames muses from the passenger seat. "How wonderfully innocent, darling."

Arthur flushes and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "Don't call me darling."

"You can't be Army," Eames observes. "Soldiers know their stakeouts."

"I know stakeouts, Mr. Eames," Arthur says with a sigh. "But I thought I could benefit from your years of experience."

Eames laughs. "Touche, darling." He pauses, but Arthur doesn't correct him. "Well, my _years_ of experience tell me that Mrs. Winchester hasn't been here in weeks."

Arthur nods, unperturbed. "Worth a shot. Let's head back."

Eames ponders his reaction as they drive away. There's really only one plausible explanation. 

As Arthur parks the car and opens his door, Eames says, "Darling, was this a date?"

Arthur flushes. "No," he says, before slamming the car door.

Eames laughs and watches Arthur run away. "First date on a stakeout," he muses. "How wonderfully cute."


End file.
